Truth Or Dare?
by UltimateNerd33
Summary: Percy was lying on the beach, nothing to worry about right? WRONG! He has to admit something he didn’t even know. His love to a certain someone…


**Hello Hello. It is me Ultamatenerd33. And this is my NEWEST story!!! So ya, please read on….. AND MERRYH CHRISTMAS!!! BTW It's after BOTL and before TLO**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR THE MUSIC PLAYED IN THE STORY!!!**

**Summary: Percy was lying on the beach, nothing to worry about right? WRONG! He has to admit something he didn't even know. His love to a certain someone…**

**Truth or Dare?**

**-Ultamatewnerd33-**

**Percy's POV**

I was lying on the beach, enjoying the sun, having the time of my life. Nothing to worry about, right?

Well, I was wrong… again.

"Hey, Percy!" Travis shouted, kicking sand as he jogged down towards me.

"Yeah, man?" I replied, holding my arm up to shade my eyes.

"Hermes, Cabin. Five minutes. Be there!" Was all he said then took off back to the cabins.

I sighed. I knew my day was just going to get worse.

**Outside the Hermes Cabin Five Minute later**

I was standing in front of the terror that is bound to happen, when someone opened the door.

Annabeth was standing there. She was wearing her camp half-blood t-shirt, and blue jeans. When I saw her, my stomach was doing back flips. I knew I always liked her, but it seems like whenever I see her, it's like a spark or something. I don't know it's undescribable.

The room had most of my camp friends. Grover, Travis, Connor, Silena, Beckendorf, and a lot other people. Heck, even Clarisse was there. They were all sitting in a circle, talking about. I could hear Train in the background, probably someone's IPod, or something.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, whatcha doing?" she asked me, opening the door wider so I could come in.

"Um, I was just told to come here by Travis. I've been at the beach all day." I said, pointing my thumb to the direction of the beach.

"Well don't just stand there, come sit down! We're fixing to play a game." Annabeth said, pulling my arm to a spot next to her.

Okay, what game are we playing?" I asked the group.

Everyone looked around then shouted "Truth or Dare!"

"Well, I was nice seeing you guys, but I better get back to my cabin." I said trying to stand up, but Grover, who was on my right pulled me down.

"Oh, no you don't. You're playing, whether you like it or not." He said, getting me back on the floor. Who knew satyrs were so strong.

"Fine, who's starting?" I mutter

"Ooh, me!" Someone shouted. And of course, it was Silena. **(No offence Silena fans!!)**

"Okay, Silena, go ahead." Travis said.

"Okay, Connor, truth or dare?" She said with a devilish smile.

"Dare, of course." Connor said, crossing his arms.

"I dare you too…" Was all I heard, because she whispered the rest in his ear. When she was done, all the color in Connor's face had disappeared.

He gulped and did something very, very bad. He walked over to Clarisse and said and did this:

"Fresh!" He yelled, and slapped Clarisse across the face with the back of his hand.

"Oh my gods, he's going to die." Annabeth mutter to me. Everyone was staring at Connor and Clarisse, with their mouths wide open… Well, except Connor who was running out the door fallowed by Clarisse, yelling and screaming curse words, that shouldn't be repeated. And Silena, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Wow" Was all I could say.

"Okay, while my brother dies, let's continue this game. I will fill in for Connor so…" He says then looked at me. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare I guess?" I mutter looking around the room.

"Yes! Okay, I dare you too…" He looked around the room, smiling so hard, I thought his face would crack."Kiss, Annabeth." Was what he said.

At that exact moment, the song changed to Future Love by Varsity Fan Club.

"Um… Uh…" Was all I said. I turned to Annabeth, to see her blushing a dark shade of red. This made me blush harder.

She looked away then sighed. She looked back and her face was back to its regular color.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain, let's get this over with. I'm getting tired." She said, yawning.

We looked at each other, and then scooted our faces a little closer. We were a good centimeter apart, when we closed our eyes, and the gap.

How was the kiss you ask? Well it was bliss. It's felt like nothing I've ever felt before. It was amazing; her lips were soft, and soothing. It felt like my brain was melting.

When we broke apart to breathe, the room was quiet, a little too quiet. I turned my head and saw everyone staring at us in awe.

"What?" Annabeth asked getting annoyed.

"You were kissing for two and half minutes." Grover stated his eyes wide open.

Then I said something stupid to understand why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain.

"So?"

**The End!!! LOL I loved writing that!!! I was laughing just writing it!!! Please give me the Christmas present of a REVIEW!!!!! Thank you! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


End file.
